gaias_retaliation_orpgfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TitanDeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Skills page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog)TitanDeath (talk) 19:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Talk http://gaias-retaliation-orpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminDashboard?tab=general gogogogo TitanDeath (talk) 11:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Lol it's fine we need more editors to help out with the wiki anyways. There's a "To Do" list on the home page to look at the most important things that needs to be done. Don't worry about the Lore, Story, and World sections though. You can work on the monsters, steal list, drop list blahblah. There's also things on the home page that need a lot more info or just info in general. Whatever else you think needs more info besides the things I mentioned. I'm currently working on the NPCs and I should have it done later so don't worry about that. Erendür (talk) 11:56, July 17, 2013 (UTC) aight, thanks. im pretty new to this kind of stuff, first timer here TitanDeath (talk) 12:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well you did help me find unprotected pages, so you did help in a way already xD. But yeah, if you want to add something just save it here. That way you don't have to wait too long since we're on different time schedules. I also put the link on the home page for you to use. You can also mess around with the wiki tools on the page too. You can also use the Wiki Activity to see edits easier. Erendür (talk) 12:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) About the pictures Vestra had, is there anyway i could get them? i could put them together with my stuff and add them to the item pages Erendür (talk) 20:01, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Am i better of putting recommendations to the things to add page, or am i better of asking you guys? TitanDeath (talk) 02:10, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Probably the add page because that way it's easier to see exactly what you want to add and I can clean up the pages better (revise, make headings, links, etc.). Just make sure you also save your work somewhere incase it happens to get lost. And I'm not sure exactly how Vestra wants to organize the item pages, but he told me this, "Something you can do, if you'd like, is take pictures of each item in the game, cut them down, and just have both the icon of the item, and the item bonus box, as two separate images. Both will be used at some point. Taking pictures of items equipped is important as well." And anything else to do with pictures I suggest checking with Vestra first. Btw thanks for the game recommendations I know nothing about computers so that's useful :). Erendür (talk) 06:54, July 18, 2013 (UTC) yeah about the pictures, that is excactly how i thought how i would do it. thanks i'll start on that aswell then TitanDeath (talk) 10:40, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, cool. When I have some time I'll get back to work on the creating the item pages again after I finish up the NPCs, which shouldn't take too long.